Nemocnice
by Maarty
Summary: Žít nebo zemřít? (ne, vůbec to není tak dramatický, jako to zní) ;)


HOSPITAL

Clarice se na nemocničním lůžku probudila do deštivého letního dne. Pomalu otevřela oči a podívala se kolem. Nic než přístroje a jejich pípání. Z chodby k ní doléhaly hlasy bezpočtu lidí. Promnula si oči a kapku se posunula do sedící pozice. Neměla v těle téměř žádnou sílu, takže ji už vůbec tohle dost vyčerpalo. Po pár vteřinách se ve dveřích zjevila sestřička.

„Doktore. Je vzhůru." Zavolala na chodbu.

Přišla pak ní a se sestřičkovským úsměvem se zeptala:

„Jak je Vám, agentko?"

Clarice na chvilku zavřela oči.

„Jako by mě srazil autobus."

Do místnosti přišel doktor a hned začal kontrolovat její stav. „Je to o něco lepší než když Vás sem přivezli." Pousmál se na ni povzbudivě.

„Co se vůbec stalo?" vyzvídala chraptivě Clarice.

„Zkolabovala jste v kanceláři, včera Vás sem přivezli v bezvědomí a my Vám udělali kompletní vyšetření." Doktor nezněl zrovna nadšeně.

„A?"

„A… Vy o tom nevíte?" zeptal se překvapeně, zjevně nechtěl být tím, kdo jí řekne ty špatné zprávy.

„O čem mám vědět?"

„Máte nějakou neznámou nemoc, tvoří Vám nádor na játrech… odstranění je takřka nemožné. Z 95 byste..." Začal opatrně doktor.

Clarice na něj zůstala zděšeně zírat. „Prosím!"

„Nevíme jak se to mohlo stát tak najednou. Je už v dosti pokročilém stavu. Ale když jste byla hospitalizována před rokem, jak Vás přivezli postřelenou od Chesapeake, tak tam nebyl. Nechápu to, volal jsem už i odborníkům, ale ti se s ničím takovým ještě nesetkali."

Pár vteřin bylo napjaté ticho. Byla sama o sobě slabá a tohle jí na energii rozhodně nepřidalo.

„Takže kdy umřu?"

Doktor přerušil oční kontakt a podíval se jinam.

„Agentko, my nevíme jistě jestli…"

Clarice jej přerušila. „Doktore, nemám sílu ani chuť poslouchat vytáčky. Kolik? Rok? Půl? Měsíc? Týden? Den?" vrčela chraptivě.

Doktor zakroutil hlavou. „Nevíme. Může to trvat léta, ale může to být také měsíc. Nejmíň měsíc."

Zavřela oči a položila hlavu na polštář, zhluboka dýchajíc.

„Doktore, nechci podpůrné prostředky… až upadnu do komatu, nechtě mě umřít."

Doktor vstal a vzal ji za ruku. „Pokud, upadnete do komatu, agentko."

Slabě se na něj pousmála. „Říkejte mi Clarice, prosím. Musím být tady? Můžu domů?"

„Budete mít větší šanci tady, ale jestli chcete domů, tak můžete. Ještě tak dva dny tady ale musíte zůstat každopádně."

Clarice vzdychla. „Fajn."

Za pomoci sestřičky si na postel zase lehla a zavřela oči. Usnula ještě dřív, než doktor a sestřička odešli.

Spala celou noc a i většinu dalšího dne. Vzhůru byla jen na oběd a zase spala dál. Sestřička jí říkala, že jí dávají prášky na spaní, aby si opravdu pořádně odpočinula. Probudila se ten den v noci a za Boha nemohla usnout.

„Takže teď je konečně konec. Heh, a co jsem za tu dobu dokázala? Jedno velký, bezvýznamný nic." Vrčela si pro sebe.

Hrozně ji štvalo pořád ležet. Pomalu se na posteli posadila. Bylo jí mnohem líp než den předtím. Postavila se na nohy a nejistě se rozešla k oknu. Bílé stěny už ji totálně nebavily. Venku byla tma, co taky jiného od noci čekat, jen park okolo nemocnice trochu osvětlovaly lampy.

„Naschle v pekle." Zabrblala na svůj odraz ve skle.

Otočila se, že půjde zpět, ale zradily ji nohy. Začala se sunout k zemi, ovšem zničehonic ji zachytily silné paže. Aniž by viděla zachránci do tváře, ocitla se zpět v posteli.

„Děkuju." Pípla a čekala, co bude dál.

Do tváře návštěvníkovi neviděla do té doby, než si k ní přisedl na postel.

„Dokt…!" vyhrkla, ale Hannibal jí položil prst na rty.

„Ššš. Neplýtvejte silami." Zašeptal.

Clarice mu odsunula ruku pryč. „Co tady děláte, doktore Lectere?"

S malým úsměvem naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Kde jinde bych měl být, když vím, že jste v nemocnici, Clarice?"

Vyrazilo jí to dech, nevěděla, co mu na to říct. Vzal ji za ruku, pořád se usmívajíc. Nic víc neudělal ani neřekl. Jen tam tak seděl u ní na poseli, držel ji za ruku a koukal na ni.

„Proč?" kuňkla po chvilce.

„Musíme přece něco udělat s Vaším problémem." Odpověděl, jako by to bylo samozřejmé.

Překvapením se jí rozšířily oči. „Musíme?"

„Vy a já." Přikývnul, jako by mu absolutně nedošel význam otázky.

Clarice se na něj káravě zaksichtila. Bylo jí jasné, že ne ona a Santa Claus.

Hannibal se jí to konečně rozhodl vysvětlit.

„Přišel jsem Vám nabídnout pomoc, Clarice. Vezmu Vás odtud přímo nejlepšímu doktorovi na světě, ale jak zajisté víte, nejsem zrovna oblíbená osoba."

Pořád na něj překvapeně koukala. „Z čehož vyplývá?"

„Že pokud se mnou odejdete, budete se mnou muset zůstat až do konce. Jakkoliv dlouho to bude."

TBC

Zůstala na něj zírat jako na zjevení. A taky že ano, jen nevěděla, jestli je to její strážný anděl nebo Mefistofeles.

„Jinými slovy, pokud to přijmu, budu do konce svých dní žít ve zlaté kleci." Zamumlala.

Hannibal nemohl jinak než přikývnout.

„Přirozeně. Teď záleží jen na Vás, jestli je pro Vás důležitější dlouhý život nebo svoboda a svědomí, Clarice."

Chvíli jen tak seděla a viditelně přemýšlela nad všemi pro a proti, pak vzhlédla němu a zavrčela:

„Kdo si myslíte, že jste? Že si sem jen tak nakráčíte a na místě po mně chcete pravděpodobně nejdůležitější rozhodnutí v životě."

Opět se na ni usmál. Čekal, kdy něco takového řekne. Nebyla by to Clarice, kdyby mu řekla hned ano.

„Pokud Váš plán vyjde, doktore, tak bych tady ještě mohla strávit řádku let a jestli jen potřebujete ošetřovatelku do důchodu, tak Vás musím upozornit, že existují i jednodušší a levnější cesty."

Pořád se usmíval, z čehož se Clarice začala točit hlava.

„Proč nespojit příjemné s užitečným? Teď vážně, Clarice, samozřejmě po Vás nechci rozhodnutí z minuty na minutu. Přijdu se v blízké době zeptat."

Taky opět zcela vážně kývla a jukla se na hodiny na stěně.

„Neměl byste jít, doktore? Někdo by Vás mohl vidět, je to nebezpečné." - Jinými slovy, také ‚Vypadni!'.

„Nebezpečné pro Vás nebo pro mě, Clarice? Pro moji svobodu, nebo pro Vaši rádoby kariéru?" zeptal se kousavě.

Clarice vzdychla. Už si začínala myslet, že ten večer proběhne bez poznámek na FBI.

„Pro moje prsty, začínají se mi odkrvovat, když mi tu ruku svíráte tak pevně." Ušklíbla se.

Ušklíbl se na ni zpět a vstal z její postele. Neplánoval ji kárat, za to, že se vyhnula odpovědi – neměla dost sil na to, aby s ním vedla slovní bitvu, jako kdysi.

„Ještě poslední věc, agentko Starlingová. Obávám se, že pokud mě udáte našim drahým přátelům v FBI, tak Vás ta nemoc zabije dřív než oni mě. Nevyhrožuji, ne, jen poukazuji na fakta. Dobrou noc." Dokončil, políbil ji na hřbet ruky a zmizel na tiché chodbě.

„Už bych se měla probudit!" zavrčela si pro sebe Clarice a lehla si.

Další den už jí dovolili jít domů. Jít nebylo to pravé slovo… domů se spíše doplazila. Odpočívala každých pár metrů, ale domů se dostala. V obýváku se rozplácla na pohovku a zůstala tam jen tak ležet.

„Přece se mu nemůžu v tomhle stavu vydat napospas! Ne, ne, ne! Musel by mě i koupat." Vrčela si pro sebe se zavřenýma očima. „Zůstat s ním do konce života nebo umřít? Umřít nebo s ním zůstat? Nevím… NEVÍM!" vrčela si tiše.

„Nemůžu to ale přece nechat na chvíli, kdy přijde! Žít nebo umřít?"

„Já osobně bych doporučil tu první variantu, Clarice. Nehledě na mě." Zazněl krásný hluboký hlas zpoza ní.

Vylekaně se posadila a podívala se na něj. Přerývaně se potom nadechla.

„Baví Vás to, viďte?" vzdychla.

Hannibal se pouze usmál a přisedl si k ní na pohovku.

„Abych pravdu řekl, tak ano, Clarice. Každý má své drobné anomálie."

Prudce k němu otočila hlavu. „Drobné, doktore? Vaše ‚anomálie' mají být drobné?"

Jen se pousmál.

Clarice chvíli nevěděla, co říct a jak jednat. Nebyla ještě rozhodnutá. Co vlastně znamenalo, žít s ním?

„Dobře, co to pro mě obnáší, bydlet s Vámi?"

Pokýval hlavou nad dobrou otázkou.

„To, co normální život dvou… přátel v jednom domě. S tou výjimkou, že by mne velice zklamala návštěva agentů FBI nebo Váš útěk a rude behaviour." Shrnul to jednoduše. Nebyla ve stavu na dlouhé mravní kodexy.

„To znamená přesně co? Budu muset pořád chodit ve večerních šatech a nosit podpatky?" neodpustila si kousavou poznámku.

„Ne, Clarice. Smíte chodit v čem chcete, budu hostitel, ne diktátor. Můžu Vám říct, co bych preferoval, ne, co musíte nosit."

Clarice znovu vzdychla. „Bezva"

Překvapeně nad tím nadzvednul jedno obočí. „Co si pod Vaším ‚bezva' mám představit, Clarice?"

Přecházejíc jeho otázku mu položila jinou. „Kdy mě zabijete?"

„Zabít Vás, Clarice?"

„Jo. Zachráníte mi teď život, ale co pak, až Vás omrzím? Až se nebudeme moci vystát? Co bude pak? Jít mě nenecháte, jak už jste řekl." Zhluboka se nadechla a opřela se o opěradlo. Rozhovor ji dost vyčerpával.

Přisednul si k ní a vážně se na ni zadíval.

„Clarice, nezabiju Vás do té doby, než se začnete chovat neslušně. A k druhé otázce… vždy kupuji dost veliký dům na to, abychom se v něm nemuseli nezbytně potkávat." Odpověděl.

Clarice byla pár vteřin zticha. „Proč to děláte?" byl výsledek jejího přemýšlení. „Proč to OPRAVDU děláte?"

Hannibal vzdychl. „Ať už chcete nebo ne, nelíbí se mi představa, že byste měla zemřít. Jestli se to ale Vám jeví vhodnější, než život v mé společnosti, tak jen řekněte ‚ne' a já odejdu. Přijdu Vám potom zapálit svíčku na hrob."

Napjaté ticho.

„Doktore…" na chvilku se odmlčela. „Půjdu s Vámi."

…

Dva muži stáli nad nemocničním lůžkem soukromé nemocnice. Na posteli ležela žena připojená na přístroje. Oba pánové byli doktoři, každý ovšem něčeho jiného. Jeden byl přes hlavu a druhý přes nádory.

Ten první – Hannibal Lecter – tiše vzdychl a sedl si na židli stojící vedle postele.

Druhý doktor – Colin Simmons – si stoupl k posteli z druhé strany a zneklidněně si prohlédl doktora naproti němu.

„Hannibale," ten k němu vzhlédl. „Kdo je ta žena? Ptal jsem se tě před operací, ale neodpověděl jsi."

Smutně se na ni zahleděl.

„Clarice Starlingová." Vydechl a pohladil ji po tváři.

Dr. Simmons se na něj překvapeně podíval. „Ta Clarice Starlingová? Hannibale, ty teď budeš zachraňovat život všem agentům FBI, kteří tě chtějí zatknout?"

Hannibal k němu vzhlédl pohledem ‚po tom ti nic není', pak si ale uvědomil s kým to mluví a odpověděl:

„Ne, Coline. Jen těm, bez kterých nemůžu být. Čímž můj seznam už končí."

Colin nemohl skrýt překvapení. „Za celou dobu, co tě znám, a že tě znám dlouho, jsem od tebe nikdy neslyšel slovní spojení ‚nemůžu být bez'. Co se s tebou děje?"

„Není to zřejmé, Coline?" zeptal se Hannibal zírajíce na Clarice.

Colin přikývnul. „Je, ale neodvažuji se to říct."

„Miluji ji." Zaznělo šeptem.

„Kdysi jsem se vsadil s Mary, že tohle nikdy neřekneš. Zase vyhrála." Pousmál se Colin. Hannibal ale nic, jeho špatná nálada trvala dále. „Teď to vysvětluje, proč jsi Clarice za mnou přivedl, ale ne proč sem přišla ona, obzvlášť s tebou. Cítí k tobě to samé?"

Hannibal jí neustále odhrnoval vlasy z čela a shrnoval jí je za ucho, hladě ji po tváři.

„Nevím."

Colin nevycházel z údivu.

„Hannibale překvapuješ mě. Nevěděl jsem, že takové slovo znáš…"

Hannibal nechal Clarice chvíli na pokoji a vstal. Pomalu si obešel postel a stanul pár centimetrů před Colinem.

„Nemohli bychom tento rozhovor odložit na později? Chtěl bych tu s ní zůstat sám."

Colinovi bylo jasné, že kdyby nebili s Hannibalem už velice dlouho přátelé a kdyby její život nezávisel na jeho schopnostech, tak by jej Hannibal za takový výslech už dávno uklidil.

„Dobře, jen poslední otázka…" vyprosil si Colin a Hannibal mu na to přikývnul. „Jak jsi ji sem dostal? Nevíš jestli tě miluje, co tady tedy dělá?"

Zase se vrátil na druhou stranu a tentokrát si sednul přímo na postel.

„Byla to součást dohody. Clarice si mohla vybrat, jestli v normální nemocnici zemře, nebo jestli si pokusí zachránit život a zůstane už pak se mnou." Odpověděl.

Colinovi se ale pořád něco nezdálo. „Nepřijde ti to docela sobecké, Hannibale?"

Ten mezitím vzal Clarice za ruku a jen tak na ni koukal. „Aby byl člověk šťastný, musí být sobecký."

„A myslíš si, že budeš šťastný, když ti bude celou dobu, přestože mlčky, vyčítat, že kvůli tobě žije v kleci?" rýpnul si znovu.

A to neměl dělat. Nebylo to poprvé, co viděl Hannibala Lectera vyvedeného z míry a naštvaného, ale teď ty emoce byly poprvé směřovány na něj. Hannibal se k němu prudce otočil s kamennou tváří.

„Coline, nehraj si na psychiatra od toho jsem tady já. A vřele ti doporučuji, odejít dřív než mi dojde trpělivost." Zavrčel na něj výhružně. Z očí mu příslovečně létaly dýky.

Colin pochopil, že je OPRAVDU na čase vyklidit pole a se zamumlaným „Ahoj ráno." Vyšel ven z místnosti.

Hannibal se jen zhluboka nadechl a opět se otočil ke Clarice. Šance měla 50 na 50 a to jen v nemocnici. Nemohl si ji odvést domů a starat se tam o ni sám. Dost ho to iritovalo. Byl v nemocnici moc zranitelný, ale nechtěl se od Clarice hnout na krok. Naklonil se k ní a dlouze ji políbil na čelo. Potom vstal z její postele a sednul si do křesla v rohu pokoje.

Do Claricina pokoje přišel Colin a zhluboka se nadechl.

„Hannibale, už před dvěma týdny jsem ti říkal, že je velice malá pravděpodobnost, že se ještě probere." Začal opět mrazivé téma.

Hannibal k němu unaveně vzhlédnul ze křesla, v kterém už měsíc každou noc sedával. Byl zdrcený a unavený, ale přesto upravený a elegantní, jako vždy.

„Ne, Coline, dokud je minimální naděje, budu pořád doufat."

Colin si sednul na stolek vedle Hannibalova křesla a vážně se na něj zadíval.

„Nevím, jestli to ví�, ale když jsem si bral informace z nemocnice ve Washingtonu, tak mi dali i podepsané prohlášení, že nechce podpůrné prostředky."

Hannibal se unaveně zašklebil a kývnul.

„Bůh ví, v jakém stavu to podepsala a protože nemá příbuzné, tak se zeptám tebe: Mám ji nechat déle se trápit? Bude lepší ji nechat jít, Hannibale." Dokončil Colin ne zrovna nadšeně.

Hannibalova reakce jej víc než překvapila. Vyskočil z onoho křesla, jako by na něm byli žhavé uhlíky a vražedně se nad ním tyčil.

„Coline, řekl jsem ti ne už dvakrát a víckrát se opakovat nebudu!" vyletěl po něm naprosto nepříčetně.

Colin uskočil dál a uklidňujícím tónem začal:

„Hannibale, klid… vím, že jsi z toho už dost nervózní… jestli chceš něco na zklidnění…"

V tu ránu stál Hannibal u něj a harpy mu držel u krku. „Coline," zavrčel, jako by z něj mluvil sám Ďábel, potom se ale kapku uklidnil a odstrčil jej pryč. Jednou rukou se opřel o zeď zíraje na ni.

„Nech mě být o samotě…" vydechl slabě a vrátil se k lůžku. Vzal Clarice za ruku a políbil jí ji. Najednou ucítil, že mu ruku stiskla.

„Clarice." Vydechl s takovou láskou, že Colin opět trochu pookřál z dřívějšího šoku.

Jeho pacientka pomalu, mžouravě otevřela oči a zůstala beze slova zírat na Hannibala.

Kdyby ji byl za ruku držel Colin, tak by ucítil další váhavý stisk. Zjistit, že nůž masového vraha od Vašeho krku drží pouze něco tak proměnlivého jako je přátelství, není zrovna povzbuzující, a tak neměl dost odvahy od ní Hannibala vyhánět. Přistoupil k ní z druhé strany postele a pečlivě zkontroloval všechny přístroje.

„Tohle prostě není normální." Šeptal si pro sebe a pak vzhlédl ke Clarice. „Jak je Vám, Clarice?"

„Blbě." Zazněla prostá chraptivá odpověď.

Hannibal se široce usmál, když uslyšel její odporný přízvuk. Přesto jak hrozně zněl, si jej zamiloval.

Chtěla se na něco zeptat, ale on ji utišil. „Šetřete silami, má drahá. Coline, jak je na tom?"

Clarice se slabě pousmála a pohledem přejela na Colina. Jak to, že Hannibal vždy věděl, na co myslí?

„No… pokud přežijete noc, tak už snad dobře."

Hannibal jej zpražil pohledem. Tohle určitě Clarice potřebovala slyšet.

„Povzbuzující." Dodala jen Clarice. „Jak dlou…"

„Měsíc." Utnul její otázku Hannibal. „Všechno Vám později řekneme, Clarice, teď si ale odpočiňte."

Clarice vzdychla a čekala, že Hannibal někam zmizí, ale on pořád seděl u ní na posteli, pevně ji drže za ruku. Nahodila pohled typu ‚ty nikam nejde�?' a Hannibal nahodil zpět pohled ‚ne, dokud mi neslíbí�, že budeš odpočívat.'.

„Fajn."

Ještě chvilku na něj koukala, než konečně zavřela oči. Seděl naprosto tiše a jen tak na ni zíral.

Z pěti smyslů, kterými jej mohla vnímat jí už zbývali jen čich, chuť a hmat. Voněl pěkně, přestože vypadal přešle a zajisté trávil noc v tom křesle, voněl pořád krásně. Byla to vůně, která prostě byla jeho. Nedokázala si k ní představit nikoho jiného. Chuť… tento smysl radši vynechala, určitě by poznal, na co myslí… možná až bude někde pryč. A konečně hmat. Držel ji za packu a palcem ji hladil přes klouby na hřbetu ruky. Znovu mu stiskla ruku…

„Clarice, domluvili jsme se, že budete odpočívat." Pronesl tiše.

„Jak mám spát, když tady sedíte a zíráte na mě?" otevřela oči.

„Tím chcete říct, ať si lehnu k Vám?" pousmál se na ni přidrzle.

Clarice na něj zírala s poklesnutou čelistí.

„Není ta postel trochu malá pro dvě osoby, doktore?" Nemohla neodpovědět a nechat jej tím vyhrát.

Hannibal pokrčil rameny. „Pořád ještě můžeme ležet na patra."

„Dobrá, jdu zkusit spát." Zavrčela tiše a znovu zavřela oči.

Po pár vteřinách ucítila na rtech letmý dotek JEHO rtů a pak zaskřípění křesla. Zajímalo ji, jak jí mohl říkat ať si odpočine a s čistým svědomím ji líbat. To byl prostě paradox. Teď už otestovala i tu chuť. Oblízla si rty a představovala si, jak jsou na nich ty jeho. Nemohla si pomoct. Opatrně se otočila směrem ke křeslu a podívala se, co tam provádí. Klidně si tam spinkal, přičemž ji naprosto rozhodil. Kdyby měla dost sil na to, aby vylezla z postele, tak by se mu pomstila. Rozhodla se, že jej nenechá jen tak spát a vzala polštář. Třeba ho těch pár metrů dohodí.

Někdo ovšem vešel do místnosti, což Hannibala probralo a ji to přistihlo při činu.

Clarice teď nevěděla, kam se dívat. Hannibal se na ni samolibě ksichtil a ve dveřích stála Delia s obrovským úsměvem. Clarice lítala pohledem z jednoho na druhého. Byla dost překvapená, že se nic nedělo. Delia sice v FBI skončila už dávno, ale přece jen Hannibala nikdy nijak extrémně nemusela.

„Ahoj Clarice! Jak je, holka?" křičela téměř. Když se dlouho nedočkávala odpovědi, tak se otočila na Hannibala, který už byl opět na nohou. „Neztratila paměť, že ne?" dotázala se jej pro jistotu.

„Ne, Ardelie, je pouze unavená. Měli bychom ji nechat odpočívat." Pronesl s úsměvem a zcela nekompromisně ji tlačil ke dveřím.

V tom se konečně ‚probrala' Clarice.

„Hej. Stop! Počkat. b **CO** /b se tady děje?"

Oba se k ní otočili a zazubili se. Clarice pořád nechápala.

„Když…" začali oba najednou.

Hannibal tedy přenechal slovo Delii a posadil se zpět do křesla. Delia si sedla ke Clarice a spustila:

„Hele, holka, nemůžeš si jen tak mizet. Myslíš si, že si nikdo nevšimne? Když jsi tak záhadně zmizela z nemocnice, začala jsem se vyptávat … zkrátím to, pak jsem pár dní na to měla neočekávanou návštěvu."

Clarice se podívala na Hannibala, který dělal, jako by vůbec nebyla řeč o něm. To, že poslouchal poznala jen podle úšklebků, když Delia mluvila nespisovně.

„Řekl mi, kde jsi a na čem jste se domluvili, s čímž mimochodem nesouhlasím." Hannibalův výraz ‚stejně s tím nic neuděláš'. „Pak mě sem vzal a já se vždy ob den stavila. On tě tady hlídá dnem i nocí. Jen čekám, kdy mu tady taky přistaví postel." Zazubila se.

Clarice vzdychla a sledovala, jak se Hannibal zase plíží k nim.

„To nebude nutné." Zabrblala.

„Ardelie, dnes by už Clarice opravdu potřebovala odpočívat." Naléhal.

Delia se ještě naposledy nahnula ke Clarice. „Ví�, není tak strašný, jak se říká. Pá zítra."

Doprovodil Delii až ke dveřím. Tam se na něj otočila. „Moment. Vy tady zůstáváte?"

Beze slova kývnul.

„Neříkal jste, že má odpočívat?"

Nahnul hlavu na stranu a čekal, co z ní vypadne.

Udělala k němu krok s vážným výrazem. Přestože byla za hranicí jeho osobního prostoru necouvl.

„Teď upřímně. Vážně si myslíte, že si Clarice odpočine, když tady budete? Nemluvě o tom, že byste si měl TAKY odpočinout…"

Otevřel ústa, že odpoví, ale Delia jej nenechala a ukazováček mu přitiskla k hrudi. „ b **VY** /b ji nechte odpočívat." S tím odešla.

Hannibal se vrátil za Clarice a pousmál se na ni.

„Dnes, zdá se, nebudete mít tolik potřebný klid."

Clarice dramaticky vzdychla. „To nebudu, dokud neodejdete, doktore."

Hannibal vstal, že už půjde, ale ještě dodal. „Clarice, měla byste si na mě zvykat. Nezapomeňte, že spolu budeme bydlet."

„Nikdo ale neříkal, že v jednom pokoji…" zavrčela nejistě.

Pousmál se na ni a kývnul. „Jistě, dobrou noc, má drahá."

Sledovala, jak šel ke dveřím, a když už byl skoro na chodbě, tak za ním zavolala:

„Doktore?" podíval se na ni. „Dobrou,"

Znovu se usmál a zavřel dveře.

„Drahý." Dodala Clarice tiše a zavřela oči.

Když se druhý den ráno Clarice probudila, byla už u ní sestřička a dávala jí novou kapačku. Když si všimla, že je Clarice vzhůru, zazubila se na ni a pomohla jí se posadit.

„Vám řeknu, paní Palmerová, máte dokonalého manžela. Nehnul se od Vás na krok, co jste tady byla. A jak řval po doktoru Simmonsovi, když mu řekl, že máte minimální šanci. Myslím, že i slzička ukápla…" Zubila se na ni.

Clarice na ni chvíli zůstala zírat s pootevřenými ústy. i Slzička? /i Potom se mírně usmála a promnula si oči.

„Kolik je prosím Vás hodin?"zeptala se.

Sestřička zkontrolovala hodinky. „Deset hodin. Už tu za Vámi byl dvakrát a na chodbě čeká slečna Mappová, až tady skončím."

„Dvakrát?" přeptala se Clarice překvapeně.

Sestřička kývla. „Mmn-hmm. Doktor si ho před chvilkou odvedl do kanceláře, aby mu řekl, co všechno musí dělat, až si Vás pozítří vezme domů."

Clarice zamrzl úsměv. „Už pozítří?" pípla.

„Jo. Úplně mu svítila očička, když mu doktor řekl, že, pokud se teda nic nestane, tak brzy." Popisovala to barvitě sestřička.

„To věřím." Zavrčela si pod vousy Clarice.

Do pokoje vletěla Ardelia. „No tak! Co tady tak dlouho děláte?" vyhrkla na sestřičku netrpělivě.

„Právě končím." Odpověděla jí se širokým úsměvem.

Do toho tam ještě přišel Hannibal. Přelétl osoby v pokoji pohledem a když zjistil, že už je Clarice vzhůru, bez zaváhání se rozešel k ní, přisednul si k ní na postel a bez varování ji políbil na rty.

„Dobré ráno, lásko."

Sestřička se tomu zakřenila a zmizela na chodbu.

Clarice a Ardelia: (o.0)?

„Co?" vydechla Clarice.

Hannibal na ni mrknul. „Jsme přece manželé."

Clarice tomu pořád nemohla uvěřit. „P-proč zrovna manželé? Tohle jsme si nedomluvili, doktore!" vrčela.

„Omlouvám se, Clarice, ale dodává to všemu důvěryhodnost." Culil se na ni sladce… ta omluva naopak NEZNĚLA vůbec důvěryhodně.

„Doktore, tohle jste přehnal!" vřískala na něj.

Hannibal jí položil prst na rty. „Ššš. Neplýtvejte silami."

Delia jen z povzdálí pozorovala, jak se ti dva hádají. i První manželská hádka? /i začala se tomu smát. Najednou ale přestala jako když utne. Uslyšela Hannibalovo „Tsk, tsk, tsk." A naklonila se, aby viděla, co se stalo.

Hannibal měl ukazováček přiložený k ústům, když ho po vteřině oddělal, uviděla na něm krvácející kousnutí. i Clarice, proboha právě sis kousla do kanibala! /i 

Clarice se vítězně šklebila na Hannibala. „Ještě jednou mě polibte a ukousnu vám ret. Ještě jednou se mě dotknete a ukousnu Vám prst."

Hannibal překvapeně naklonil hlavu na stranu.

„Překvapujete mě, má drahá." Pronesl pomalu a shrnul jí vlasy za ucho. Pokojem potom zaznělo cvaknutí zubů naprázdno. To jak se Clarice pokusila splnit svoji výhružku.

„Teď se sám sebe ptám, jestli splníte i první část výhružky." Provokoval.

„Zkuste to." Zavrčela.

Ardelia se do toho rozhodla vložit.

„Ehm, doktore, mohla bych si s Clarice promluvit? Víte, ještě jsme na sebe neměly čas."

Ti dva si pořád neústupně zírali do očí, nicméně se Hannibal zvednul a jako první uhnul pohledem, až když se otočil ke dveřím.

„Ta-ta." Pronesl a odešel.

„Proboha, Clarice!" vrhla se k ní Ardelie.

„Vůbec není tak šílený, jak jsem si ho představovala." Smála se Ardelia.

Clarice se smála taky. „Bohužel je ale mnohem šílenější, než jsem si já myslela."

„Proto jsi přijala jeho nabídku?" vyptávala se Delia.

Clarice na chvíli ztichla, a pak vážným tónem pronesla:

„Ví�, Deli, neber to osobně, ale svět je o ničem. Na světě nikoho nezajímám a nikdo nezajímá mě. Krom tebe. Jediný, kdo kdy projevil zájem, nejen o moje tělo, je on. A život s ním nebude rozhodně nuda. Už dlouho mě nebaví život uvnitř FBI. Jsou tam zkorumpovaní všichni do jednoho. Pokud nelezeš nadřízeným do zadku, tak nepovýšíš a když nepovýší�, tak zakládáš spisy. Při troše štěstí tě nechají zakládat aspoň ty, na kterých je napsáno ‚Top Secret'."

„Ale budeš žít v kleci." Odrazovala ji Delia.

„Ve zlaté kleci, Delie. Ve zlaté. Až ho přestanu bavit, tak mě zabije, ale nudit se nebudu a nebudu si muset hrát na něco, co nejsem. A teď už je stejně pozdě na to, mě přesvědčovat o opaku." Opáčila Clarice odhodlaně.

„Pořád ještě můžeš utéct."naváděla ji.

„Nikdy bych se nesnížila k něčemu tak odpornému, jako je porušit slib, Ardelie." Pokárala ji Clarice.

Delia vzdychla a vstala z její postele. „Dobře, ty víš nejlíp, co je pro tebe nejlepší. Musím jít, za chvíli mi letí letadlo zpět do Washingtonu. Už se nejspíš nikdy neuvidíme, Clarice. Měj se fajn a jestli ti jakkoliv ublíží, tak si jej najdu. Pá, děvče." Sehnula se k ní, políbila ji na tvář a bez ohlédnutí zmizela pryč z místnosti.

Clarice za ní zůstala jen nechápavě zírat. „Co bylo tohle za rozloučení?" zeptala se sama sebe nahlas.

Neměla moc času na přemýšlení, protože tam tak po dvou minutách vletěl doktor Simmons.

„Ah, Clarice, jak se cítíte?" zubil se na ni.

Clarice zapřemýšlela, co mu odpovědět. „Překvapivě dobře, na to, že se za pár dní prakticky stanu spolupachatelem vraha."

Simmons se na ni usmál a překontroloval jí přístroje. „Kdyby Vás slyšel, ten by Vám dal."

Pousmála se na něj a položila hlavu na polštář. „Jak dlouho se znáte?"

„Strašně dlouho, už ze školy." Pousmál se na ni.

„A to byl vždycky takový… no takový…" hledala vhodné slovo.

„Despotický?" navrhl Colin.

Přikývla. „Víceméně."

Colin si k ní sedl na postel a zhluboka se nadechl. „Ano, byl. Byl… ‚divný' už tehdy a pořád je. Ale je to výborný přítel, to se musí uznat. Od něj se nemusíte bát žádné nečestnosti, nebo podrazu, Clarice. Dávejte si ale pozor na tu Vaši drzou papulu, jinak budete mít problémy."

Clarice se začala smát. „Jistě. Povězte mi o něm ještě něco. Znám jeho životopis nazpaměť, ale jen od toho, co začal zabíjet. Když už s ním mám bydlet, tak bych o něm snad měla něco víc vědět, ne? Ne jen kolik lidí a jak zabil."

Colin se pousmál. „Vždycky to byl ten nejchytřejší, nejúspěšnější a nejoblíbenější chlap. Ženský se na něj lepily a chlapi se jej báli. Aspoň ta část, která se chovala jako neandrtálci. Víte přece, jak nesnáší rudeness…"

„Ženský se na něj lepily?" zopakovala Clarice.

Colin kývl. „No jo, víte musel je od sebe odhánět. Nikdy s žádnou nevydržel déle než měsíc. Ženy jej pronásledovaly všude, kam se hnul… i do vězení mu psaly a kdyby to bylo možné, tak by jej i navštěvovaly. S takovýma ale on nikdy nic neměl, ženy které se o něj nezajímaly, to pro něj byla výzva. Jak už jsem ale řekl, nezůstal s nimi dlouho. Takhle se to pořád a pořád opakovalo, až do doby, kdy mu byla před několika lety předhozena nejmenovaná studentka akademie FBI."

„Co tím naznačujete?" zeptala se Clarice nervózně.

„Nenaznačuji nic, pouze odkazuji na to, že od toho, co jste se poznali prakticky drží celibát." Opáčil Colin významným tónem.

„Jsem ho uhranula?" vyprskla Clarice nevěřícně.

Colin zakroutil hlavou. „Okouzlila je lepší slovo."

Clarice na něj zůstala zírat, jako na svatý obrázek. Tohle všechno mohlo znamenat jen jediné.

„Clarice, dávejte si pozor. Brzy si budete na okraji propasti hrát s ohněm. A každé spálení Vás může stát život. Nemusím Vám doufám říkat, jak je nebezpečné, dávat marnou naději muži, který…"

„Slečna Mappová už odešla?" zeptal se Hannibal ze dveří.

Oba leknutím poskočili a podívali se na něj, jako páreček teenagerů přistižený při nekalostech.

Colin se otočil zpět na Clarice, nahodil ksichtík ‚tohle si slíznem' a vstal, že odejde. Když odcházel, Hannibal se na něj vražedně mračil.

„Mějte se, Clarice. Až do další vizity." Zamumlal a co nejrychleji zmizel z Hannibalova dosahu.

„Copak jste si to šuškali, Clarice? Nevíte, že je to velice neslušné?" přišel k ní s vážným výrazem a tónem hlasu, ale v očích měl pobavené jiskřičky.

Clarice zívla a zamžourala na něj. „A vy nevíte, že je neslušné poslouchat za dveřmi?"

„Clarice, neodpovídejte mi na otázku otázkou, mohl bych pak být, řekněme mrzutý." Vyhrožoval jí.

Posadila se na posteli a zpříma se mu zadívala do očí.

„Bavili jsme se o Vás, Doktore Lectere. O tom, jaký jste byl, než vznikl Váš spis u F-B-I." Zavrčela na něj zpět.

„A?" zeptal se jí už s úsměvem.

Clarice vzdychla. „Pořád slyším to samé: úspěšný, okouzlující, oblíbený… člověk by skoro nevěřil, že se tu mluví o Vás, můj milý doktore." Zatlemila se na něj provokativně.

„Clarice." Zavrčel na ni opět výhružně.

„Hannibale?" zeptala se s nevinným výrazem.

Zjevně ho to oslovení překvapilo, protože se další kárání nekonalo, jen se na ni potěšeně pousmál.

Pár dalších minut tam ještě jen tak klábosili, než se Hannibal zvednul, rozloučil se s ní a až do večera se neukázal. Clarice to vyhovovalo. Potřebovala být taky chvilku o samotě a třídit si myšlenky.

Nepřicházela pořád na nic převratného, tak poprosila sestřičku, jestli nemá nějakou knihu nebo něco, aby se zabavila. Byla už někde v polovině, když se otevřely dveře a Hannibal se po celém dni vrátil.

Vzhlédla k němu s úsměvem. „Vy už jste tady zase?" Hannibal se na ni mile usmál. „Lidé si řeknou, že jsme zamilovaní." Dodala a zase si začala číst. Když po pár vteřinách vzhlédla k – překvapivě – mlčícímu Hannibalovi, přistihla jej, jak zvědavě kouká na její knihu.

„Dracula od Stokera. Připomínáte mi jednu postavu." Ušklíbla se na něj a začala předčítat:

„Působí zdánlivě despoticky, ale jen proto, že je přesvědčený o správnosti svojich názorů. Je to filozof a jeden z nejpokrokovějších vědců naší doby. Vyznačuje se železnými nervy, ledovou chladnokrevností, nezkrotnou rozhodností, velkým sebeovládáním…"

Opět k němu vzhlédla a škodolibě se zazubila. Jenže Hannibal si to nedal jen tak líbit.

„velkým sebeovládáním, snášenlivostí a ušlechtilým srdcem. Tak to tam stojí, má drahá. Obávám se ale, že nejsem Holanďan a metafyzik. A upřímně, moje jméno se mi líbí více než Abraham Van Helsing." Opáčil a zašklebil se na ni škodolibě zpět.

Clarice zůstala zaraženě sedět na posteli a zírala na něj. Po pár vteřinách zírání zaklapla knihu a položila si ji na postel.

„Řekněte mi… je nějaká kniha, kterou jste b **ne** /b četl?"

Hannibal se na chvilku zamyslel.

„Všechny podstatné a zajímavé knihy jsem četl. Pouze v případě, že byste si psala deník, má drahá, bych měl mezery v oné zajímavé literatuře."

Poslala mu nevraživý pohled a znovu zvedla knihu. Ještě než ale nalistovala stranu, kde skončila, tak někdo zaklepal na dveře. Ten někdo byl Colin, který nakouknul dovnitř.

„Hannibale, můžu s tebou na chvilku mluvit?"

„Omluvte mě." Pronesl na Claricinu adresu a vyšel spolu s druhým doktorem na chodbu.

Bavili se tam spolu sotva minutu, možná dvě a Hannibal se vrátil zpět. Jeho škádlivý výraz byl ten tam. Clarice ta změna celkem dost znepokojila. Muselo to být něco pořádného, když se Hannibal tvářil tak zaraženě.

„Co se děje?"

Přišel k její posteli a přisednul si.

„Obávám se, že mám špatné zprávy." Pronesl tiše zírajíc jí zpříma do očí.

„Pro mě, pro Vás nebo pro… nás?" zeptala se viditelně zneklidněně.

Hannibal se pomalu nadechl a vydechl. „Pro nás oba."

Clarice začínala být zoufalá. „Doktore, co se děje!"

„Na letecké lince odtud ze Seattlu do Washingtonu se stala nehoda…" Clarice se zděšeně rozšířily oči. Začínala tušit, co se dělo. Hannibal pokračoval: „… Pilot nezvládnul letadlo a zřítili se. Ardelia bohužel… letěla touto linkou. Nikdo havárii nepřežil."

Clarice na něj mlčky zírala s očima plnýma slz a brada se jí začala třepat. Přerušil jejich oční kontakt a podíval se dolů na postel. Vzal ji za ruku a pak opět vzhlédl. Po tváři už jí stékaly slzy, ale nebyla schopná slova. Pořád byla v šoku. Otevřel ústa, že něco řekne, ale rozmyslel si to. Žádná slova jí nemohla pomoci a on to jako psychiatr věděl. Namísto slov ji k sobě opatrně přivinul. Okamžitě jej pevně objala zpět a začala vzlykat. Byla si vědoma toho, že na světě zbyl už jen jeden člověk, který se o ni zajímal. A přesto všechno, co ten člověk udělal, byla ráda, že on ji teď objímal a lehce hladil po zádech, šeptajíce, že to bude dobré.

Poměrně dlouho tam takhle mlčky zůstali, než se Claricino dýchání zpomalilo a usnula mu na rameni, pořád jej objímajíc. Letmo se nad tím pousmál a pomalu se od ní odtáhnul, pokládaje ji na postel. Pečlivě ji přikryl a vstal z postele.

„Slep well, my dear." Zašeptal a otočil se, že odejde.

„Hannibale." Zasténala.

Překvapeně se otočil. Zjistil ale, že to bylo ze spaní. Znovu se pousmál a vrátil se k ní. Sehnul se a políbil ji na čelo. Odtáhnul se od ní a zadíval se na její spící tvářičku. Sehnul se ještě jednou, tentokrát ji dlouze políbil na rty. Pak se sbalil a odešel.

Když se druhý den Clarice probrala, bylo už odpoledne. Hannibal seděl v křesle na druhé straně pokoje a četl si její knihu. Rozhodl se, že o Deliině předčasném skonání nebude znovu mluvit. Už předtím to byla chyba, Clarice mohl sebemenší otřes zase poslat pěkně šupem do komatu.

Zničehonic do pokoje vletěla bez zaklepání sestřička. Zůstala zaraženě stát uprostřed pokoje, když tam uviděla Hannibala.

„O-omlouvám se. Myslela jsem, že tady ještě nejste." S tím zmizela z místnosti.

Clarice zaraženě koukala na zavřené dveře. „Ta sestřička je do Vás zblázněná." Pousmála se na Hannibala. Střeva se jí ale žárlivostí kroutila.

Přišel k ní a vrátil jí úsměv. „Já vím." (sorry Wolfi, ale tahle věta je prostě chustá!;o))

Chvilku tiše přemýšlela nad tím, CO ví, pak se ale zeptala:

„Vy jste tu ráno nebyl?"

„Ne, Clarice, omlouvám se za to, musel jsem něco zařídit." Cukaly mu koutky.

Clarice si až záhy uvědomila, jak to vyznělo a musela uhnout očima. „Ne, to je v pořádku. Nemusíte tady přece pořád sedět."

Měl co dělat, aby zkrotil svůj úsměv. „Byl bych tady rád byl, ovšem zítra, jak už jistě víte, opouštíme nemocnici. Musel jsem zařídit neodkladné věci v našem budoucím domě."

Clarice až teď došla realita. Už příští den bude spolubydlící nejobávanějšího vraha a kanibala celé planety. i "Nudit se opravdu nebudeš" /i pomyslela si.

„Ehm… jak to bude probíhat? Budu pořád zavřená v pokoji nebo… nebo budu moci chodit do společnosti? No, tím myslím, třeba do města a tak." Dodala při Hannibalově zvědavém pohledu.

„Jste teď slabá, Clarice. Budete trávit dny v posteli." Odpověděl. Nevyznělo to dvojsmyslně, ani to tak nemyslel, ale druhý možný význam se mu také líbil.

„Vyhýbáte se odpovědi, doktore Lectere?"

Chvilku na ni koukal, potom jí vrátil knihu a spustil:

„Clarice, onen dům není ve středu města. Jistě chápete proč. Jednoduše řečeno bydlíme na samotě, což ovšem nic nemění na tom, že je tam krásně. A co se týče nakupování… o potraviny bych se rád staral sám, pokud dovolíte." Pousmál se záludně.

Clarice si v tu chvíli uvědomila, že se ještě nebavili na téma kanibalismus. i "Jak jsem sakra mohla na tohle zapomenout!" /i Uvědomila si, že když přijímala jeho nabídku, nebyla zrovna ve stavu pro jasná rozhodnutí a neměla síly na všechny potřebné otázky.

„Doktore…" začala.

„Clarice, VÁM nebudu nic vnucovat. A co se týče ostatních nákupů… budeme manželé a jako správný manžel bych Vás měl všude doprovázet, má drahá. Ještě před měsícem jste byla zapřísáhlá agentka FBI. Nechci nijak zpochybňovat Váš slib, ale pochopte mně. Jinak budete mít soukromí, kolik budete chtít."

Clarice vzdychla. „Proč manželé? Nemůžu být Vaše, vím já… neteř? Známá?" Hannibal na ni koukal s unaveným úsměvem. „Sestra?"

Po tomhle Hannibalovi z tváře úsměv zmizel a chvíli na ni zaraženě zíral. Ještě nikdy jej takhle neviděla. Vypadal něco jako uraženě, ublíženě a smutně dohromady. Pak se najednou otřepal.

„Ne, moje sestra byste být nemohla." Zavrčel na ni chladně a bez dalšího slova odešel pryč.

Clarice byla zmatenější než kdy dřív.

Hannibal si hned po pár vteřinách uvědomil, že jeho reakce byla nepřiměřená a zbytečná. Clarice nevěděla, co se stalo jeho sestře. Přesto se ale do jejího pokoje nechtěl vrátit. Vyšel ven z budovy, nasedl do svého jaguáru a s pištěním pneumatik opustil nemocniční parkoviště. Colin na to překvapeně zíral z okna.

„Vhodná chvíle na vizitu." Zamumlal si.

Clarice ještě pořád seděla na posteli a koukala na zeď. Takový na ni Hannibal ještě nikdy nebyl. Co se k čertu stalo?

S tichým zaklepáním do místnosti vešel Colin.

„Dobré odpoledne, jak Vám je?"

Clarice pokrčila rameny. „Fajn. Cítím se dobře… celkem."

Colin se mírně pousmál a vzal jí krev. Pak se na ni otočil. „Clarice, můžu mít… osobní dotaz?"

Přikývla.

„Co se mezi Vámi a Hannibalem stalo?"

Clarice nahodila zachmuřený výraz. „Já nevím… prostě jsem se jej zeptala, jestli musím být zrovna jeho manželka."

„A dál? Tohle nemůže Hannibala Lectera rozhodit tak, jak byl, když odtud odešel." Opáčil Colin.

Clarice měla dokonale provinilý výraz. „Já… já nevím. Ptala jsem se ho jestli třeba nemůžu být jeho neteř, nebo známá, nebo…"

„Nebo?" dotázal se Colin.

„Nebo sestra." Odpověděla Clarice.

Colin na pár vteřin přestal dýchat. „Ale ne, k čertu! Tohle není dobré." Vrčel si pro sebe. „Clarice, nikdy nedělejte žádné poznámky na jeho sestru. Dokud o tom sám nezačne, nemluvte o ní. Posledně když jsem se o Mishe zmínil…"

„Co? Co udělal?" ptala se netrpělivě Clarice.

„Neměl daleko k tomu, mě zabít." Chvíle napjatého ticha. „Clarice, Vám on neublíží, ale neberte jméno jeho sestry nadarmo." Pronesl jako fanatický kněz přednášející desatero. „Může ublížit jiným."

Clarice si neodpustila otázku: „Co se stalo jeho sestře?"

„Mě se na to neptejte, Clarice. A jeho taky ne. Jednou Vám to řekne, tím jsem si jistý, ale do té doby jej nedrážděte." S ustaraným výrazem potom opustil pokoj.

Clarice měla v hlavě pořádný salát. Dlouho pak přemýšlela nad tím, co jí Colin řekl, než ji přemohl spánek.

Když se znovu probudila, byla už noc. Tiše vzdychla a zůstala jen tak ležet. Když si zase vzpomněla na všechny předchozí události, zesmutněla. Její nejlepší kamarádka byla mrtvá a před pár hodinami zranila muže, kterého ostatní považují za monstrum. Za monstrum bez citů. Jak ho tedy mohla zranit! Měla by si naliskat. Co když jí Hannibal teď řekne, že si to rozmyslel a pošle ji zpět k FBI? Co bude pak dělat? On byl ten poslední, komu na ní záleželo a jestli jí teď opustí… i "Tak konečně spáchám sebevraždu. Nejsem už jeho voják. Můžu se s b nimi /b bít, ale nikdy nevyhraju. Jednou z nejdůležitějších vlastností vojevůdce je vědět, kdy prohrál." /i pomyslela si.

„Prohrála jsem." Zašeptala si pro sebe tiše a převalila se na druhý bok.

Na posteli pak ale poskočila, když jej uviděla stát před ní.

„Bože!" vykřikla.

Hannibalovi cukly koutky. „Omlouvám se. Smím se zeptat, co jste prohrála, Clarice?"

Clarice na něj zůstala zaraženě zírat. „Ehm… bitvu… i válku."

Zvědavě naklonil hlavu.

„To nic, jako bych to neřekla." Pousmála se nervózně.

„Ale Vy jste to řekla, Clarice." Opáčil.

Vzdychla a pronesla: „Prosím, nechte to plavat. Není to nic důležitého. Jak dlouho už jste tady?"

„Pár hodin. Nechtěl jsem Vás budit. Rád Vás pozoruji, když spíte."

Clarice zívla a vážným tónem spustila. „Co se týče toho odpoledne, chtěla bych se omluvit."

Hannibal se do ní vpíjel pohledem. „Moje chyba. Já bych se měl omluvit. Omlouvám se, jednal jsem, řekněme, přehnaně."

Chvíle ticha, ve které si bez mrknutí zírali do očí.

První, kdo přerušil ticho byla Clarice:

„Nechcete si sednout?"

Hannibal se na ni lehce usmál a ona se kousek posunula, aby si měl kam sednout. Jen na ti pak zíral, chtěl nechat další průběh věcí na ní.

„Povězte mi něco o našem budoucím sídle, doktore." Zamrkala na něj dětinsky.

Kývnul. „Pokud mi přestanete vykat, tak mile rád."

Poslala mu malý úsměv. „Dobře, tak tedy… prosím, Hannibale."

„Byl jednou jeden dům na samotě, v okruhu dvaceti mil žádná jiná budova. Byl obklopený hustými neprostupnými lesy, stál na pobřeží modrého neustále se vlnícího moře, nad kterým létají racci. Za domem z lesa čněla veliká skála, která…" pronášel to, jako by jí předčítal pohádku. (Ixi: já si ji stejně neodpustila, hehe… jsem přepracovaná… ehm přepsaná ;))

Začala se smát. „Hannibale, opravdu bych ráda věděla, jak to tam vypadá."

Hannibal se zazubil zpět. „Kdyby jste mě, paní Palmerová, nepřerušila, býval bych Vám to popsal až do konce."

Překvapeně nadzvedla obočí. „Opravdu to tam je takové?"

„Podezříváš mě ze lži?" zeptal se na oko uražený Hannibal Lecter.

S úsměvem vzdychla. „Jistěže, ne. Prosím pokračujte, pane Palmere."

Poposedl si a pokračoval ve vyprávění…

Brzy ráno, když šel Colin zkontrolovat stav své nejoblíbenější pacientky, čekal ho obrovský šok. Pacientka měla v posteli společnost a jak už to tak bývá, tak mužskou. Spolu s Clarice na posteli ležel i Hannibal, který ji ve spánku pevně tisknul k sobě.

„Proboha, Hannibale, na tohle ještě opravdu nemá dost sil." Zavrčel Colin tiše a udělal k nim váhavý krok.

Ke své úlevě aspoň zjistil, že byli oba oblečení. Zkontroloval tedy pacientčin stav, ignorujíce muže na posteli a chtěl odejít, když vtom si všimnul dvou modrých očí, které jej pozorně pozorovaly.

„Hannibale, jako doktor by jsi mohl mít trochu víc pochopení. Měl bys vědět, že potřebuje odpočinek." Zavrčel na vzbuzeného muže.

Hannibal se pousmál a podíval se na Clarice, spící na jeho hrudi. „Vím, co dělám, Coline."

„Jen aby to věděla i ona." Opáčil Colin a zase zmizel.

Při „tichounkém a opatrném" zavírání dveří sebou Clarice trhla. Hannibal se vrátil pohledem k ní a čekal, co bude. Rozespale k němu vzhlédla a zamžourala na něj. Když se ale probudila do takové míry, aby si uvědomila, co se děje, zůstala zírat, jako by ji něco kouslo.

„Dobré ráno, Clarice."

„Doktore." Vydechla, pokoušejíce se nenápadně odsunout z jeho hrudi.

Hannibal se na ni usmál uklidňujícím úsměvem a přitisknul si ji k sobě pevněji rukou obtočenou okolo ní. „Zpátky k formalitám, Clarice? Myslím, že bych se měl omluvit, v noci jsem se už zapomněl vzdálit."

Clarice na sucho polkla. „V pořádku… vůbec nic se nestalo." Opáčila nervózně. Byla celá nesvá z toho, jak blízko u něj byla. Doslova se klepala… Oba ale věděli, že to nebylo strachy.

Zase tam naběhla sestřička. Tentokrát ale vstoupila až po zaklepání.

„Ehm, doktore Palmere, doktor mě sem poslal, abych připravila Vaši ženu na odvoz." Vykoktala.

Hannibal k ní vzhlédl a pousmál se. „Ovšem." Opáčil a začal se soukat z postele.

Clarice tam jen ležela a zaraženě koukala kolem. Když už stál opět na zemi, podíval se na sestřičku a pak zpět na Clarice. Nahnul se k ní a něžně ji políbil na rty. K oboustrannému překvapení (C&H ještě než se někdo zeptá:))se k němu Clarice ochotně nahnula taky.

Dokonale skrývajíc své vnitřní překvapení se od ní po vteřině odtáhnul a beze slova odešel z místnosti.

Sestřička přistoupila ke Clarice a začala jí pomáhat posadit se.

„Tak… těšíte se už domů? Byla to dlouhá doba v nemocnici, že?" usmívala se na ni, přestože by jí nejradši Hannibala zabavila.

Clarice pokrčila rameny. „Pamatuju si z toho jen poslední dny… když jsem byla v komatu, slyšela jsem hlasy, ale už si z toho nic nepamatuju. Jen to, že mi Colin nedával víc jak procento na to, že se ještě probudím."

Sestřička se pousmála: „Jste takový náš malý zázrak."

Pár minut tam ještě všechno balila a pomohla se Clarice obléct, než se zeptala:

„Asi Vám dovezu vozíček, nebudete hned chtít chodit, že?"

Clarice vzdychla. „Budu chodit, co nejdřív budu moct… jestli doktor řekl, že můžu mít berle, tak sem s nimi."

Sestřička se usmála. „Fajn." A odběhla pro ony berle.

Ve dveřích se zase zjevil Hannys. „Clarice, neměla bys hned běhat."

Vzhlédla k němu a pomalu se začala z postele sunout na podlahu. Chtěla otestovat, jestli ji nohy aspoň chvilku udrží. Pár vteřin úspěšně stála, než se jí začala třepat kolena. Hannibal byl v mžiku u ní a posadil ji zpět na postel. Ona ale začala protestovat.

„Clarice, musíš na to jít pomalu."

„Čím dřív začnu, tím dřív budu zase ve formě, ne?" opáčila tvrdohlavě.

Hannibal naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Proč potřebuješ být, co nejdřív ve formě? U mě ti nic nehrozí."

Clarice vzdychla a zamrkala na něj. „Abych od svého manžela mohla odhánět sokyně, přece."

Cukly mu koutky a zůstal na ni pobaveně zírat. Tahle osoba jej nikdy nepřestane překvapovat.

„Teď vážně." Pronesla po pár vteřinách úsměvu. „Když se za Vá-tebou budu plazit s berlemi, tak se nám bude před FBI utíkat dost špatně, nemyslí�?"

Další příjemné překvapení pro Hannibala. „Clarice…" začal, ale vrátila se tam sestřička.

„Tak, paní Palmerová, zkusíme to, ano?"

Clarice se k ní otočila. „Jistě."

Chvíli opět stála, dokonce udělala i pár kroků, ale pak skončila v Hannibalově náruči. „Nebudeme to přehánět, lásko." Usmál se na ni a rozešel se s ní ven z pokoje. Na sestřičku ještě zavolal: „Hned se vrátím pro ty věci."

Sestřička kývla a zasněně si sedla na postel.

„Hannibale, pusť mě, chci zkusit chodit." Škemrala po cestě přes parkoviště Clarice.

Její ‚manžel' ovšem zakroutil hlavou. „Clarice, hned zítra začneme cvičit, ale dnes si ještě odpočiň." Clarice už se nadechovala k protestu. „A nehádej se se mnou, je to zbytečné."

„Jo." zavrčela. „Do tvého spisu by, vedle ozbrojený a extrémně nebezpečný, měli přidat neuvěřitelně tvrdohlavý."

Usmál se na ni a nesl ji dál. Pár vteřin a na dohled jim byl tmavozelený nablýskaný jaguár. Hannibal ji k němu přinesl.

„Na chvilku tě postavím na zem, ano?" zeptal se jí.

Clarice kývla. „Jo, ale pozor, ať ti neuteču."

Postavil ji tedy na zem a rychle otevřel dveře. „Říká se b Ano /b , Clarice."

Protočila panenkami. „Když to říká�, Hannibale."

Vzdychl a pomohl jí dovnitř. „Za chvíli jsem zpět." Pronesl a s malým úsměvem odkráčel zpět do budovy.

Clarice za ním zírala tak dlouho, než jí zmizel z dohledu. Pak se otočila od okýnka a začala si prohlížet auto. Veliké, krásné a drahé. Milovala tenhle typ aut. Všechno tam měl v kůži, pečlivě uklizené a bez jediné chybičky. Celé to tam vonělo jeho vůní. Zhluboka se nadechla a zazubila se na sebe do zpětného zrcátka. Vypadala celkem dobře na to, že strávila měsíc v nemocnici.

Z nudy otevřela přihrádku v palubovce a začala se jí prohrabovat. Našla tam obálku se smlouvo na i jejich /i dům a několik CD s vážnou hudbou.

„Jé…" Zavrčela úšklebkem. „Bach, Beethoven, Mozart, Vivaldi, Chopin. Tak co si pustíme? Requiem? Dies Irae? To zní divně… uvidíme."

Chvilku to nechala hrát a zaraženě koukala ven z okna, jak tam uslyšela zpívat sbor. „Tak nic, co je tam dalšího?"

Přepnula to na další skladbu. „Tohle znám… Malá noční hudba? Fajn…"

Opřela se do opěradla a zavřela oči. Už se nemohla dočkat pořádné koupele. Ze snění o horké koupeli ji vytrhnulo otevření dveří. Otevřela oči a zadívala se, jak Hannibal nastoupil dovnitř.

„Jak dlouho posloucháš vážnou hudbu, Clarice?" zeptal se jí potěšeně.

„Asi pět minut." Opáčila s úsměvem. „Nic jiného jsem tady nenašla."

Hannibal vzdychl a umlčel Mozarta. Nastartoval a rozjel se pryč z parkoviště.

„Mohl jsi to tam nechat." Opáčila Clarice opřená o opěrku, zírajíc na něj.

Hannibal se na ni letmo podíval. „Mnohem více se mi líbí barokní hudba."

„You're the boss." Zamumlala a zavřela oči.

Usnula dřív, než dojeli na hlavní cestu.

Jejich dům nebyl daleko, snad pár desítek kilometrů. Hannibal cestu ale pořádně nevnímal, zíral více na svoji spolujezdkyni než na cestu. Odteď byla jeho. Ne formálně, ale jelikož se vydávali za manžele a neplánoval ji nikam pustit samotnou, tak prostě byla jeho. Upřímně pochyboval, že by na Clarice začal někdo něco zkoušet – věřil síle svého pohledu. ;)

Věřil také, že se jejich dosavadní vztah změní - od kořenů. Clarice jej teď už neuvidí jen jako vraha, uvidí jej dělat i zcela normální věci. To by jí mělo pomoci pochopit, že není tak strašlivý, despotický a nepřístupný jak se mohl dřív zdát. Měla by si uvědomit, že on je také b **jen** /b člověk… možná geniální, ale člověk b **a** /b se všemi lidskými potřebami. Úplně se všemi.

Z myšlenek jej probralo až panorama na koupený dům. Zaparkoval těsně před vchod a tiše vystoupil z auta. Zkontroloval Clarice a zjistil, že ještě pořád spala. Sám pro sebe se usmál. Tolik se na ten dům těšila a teď si to klidně zaspí. Neplánoval ji ale budit. Na prohlížení domu a okolí bude mít spoustu času. Vyšel pár schůdků, které jej dělily od hlavních dveří a zastrčil klíč do zámku.

Strčil potom do honosných dvoukřídlých dveří, které se neslyšně otevřely. Opět se usmál a vrátil se k autu. Opatrně vzal lehce oddychující ženu do náručí a otočil se k domu.

i "_A new life has just begun_." /i prolétlo mu hlavou, když udělal první opravdový krok, k jejich společnému životu.

Před prahem se váhavě zastavil. Nikdy nevěřil na pověry – už máma mu říkala, jaká je to hloupost. Hannibal přesto ale vrátil levou nohu na zem a práh překročil pravou. Nestávalo se často, že by měl to, co si nejvíc přál. A když už to tak bylo, nechtěl zavdat sebemenší důvod k tomu, aby mu to bylo odebráno.

Když začal stoupat do schodů, Clarice se mu začala v náručí třást. Myslel si, že je to zimou a přitisknul k sobě Clarice pevněji.

„Jak dlouho ještě?" zeptal se šeptem. Byl trpělivý člověk, ale deset let potlačované touhy opravdu vášnivě políbit jeho Clarice - a ještě dál :), bylo dost i na něj.

Konečně se dostal do jejího pokoje, který, doufal, brzy opustí v úkor i _již_ /i připravené společné ložnice. Položil ji do královsky veliké a měkké postele, přikrývajíc ji peřinou. Byl si vědom toho, jak špatně se jí bude spát v normálním oblečení, ale neodvažoval se jí takovýmto způsobem zasáhnout do soukromí. Už ji jednou převlékal, ale to vyžadovala situace. Počká, až ho o to požádá sama. A on VĚDĚL, že to udělá. Pousmál se znovu a chtěl odejít, připravit něco k pozdnímu obědu, když sebou začala Clarice házet.

Kdyby nebylo tolik nedůstojné, sám si jednu vrazit, býval by to udělal. Nebyla jí zima, vrátily se jí noční můry. Vrátil se k její posteli a pohladil ji po tváři.

„Clarice, je to v pořádku. Nic se neděje, proberte se." Začal zjemna.

Na chvíli se uklidnila, ale jakmile se jí přestal dotýkat, zase začala něco mumlat a trhaně se převalovat. Jednou se zhluboka nadechl, potom si sundal boty a vlezl si do postele za ní. Pokud to, že je u ní, jí dodává klidný spánek, tak u ní bude třeba do konce světa. Přitisknul se k ní a zavřel oči, užívaje si kontakt jejich těl. Aniž by sám chtěl, usnul spolu s ní.

Po pár hodinách se Clarice se zívnutím probudila. Zamžourala kolem a když si uvědomila, že je v dokonale zařízeném pokoji, zorničky se jí překvapením rozšířily. „Takže už to začalo." Zašeptala si pro sebe, ale překvapivě (příjemně překvapena) zjistila, že se u toho usmívá. Až tehdy si uvědomila ruku, která ji pomalu a zlehka hladila přes jizvu, kterou jí Colinova operace na těle zanechala. Znovu se usmála, než se otočila na druhý bok.

„Budu se odteď ve Vašem objetí probírat každé ráno, doktore?" zeptala se jej pobaveně, přestože měl stále zavřené oči. Věděla, že b **JE** /b vzhůru.

Otevřel oči a upřel je na ni. Začala litovat, že se nebývala odsunula dál. Takhle zblízka na něj zírat na ni byl až moc adrenalinový sport.

„Clarice, omlouvám se…" začal s úsměvem, ruku, která ji hladila, pořád nechávajíc na svém místě.

Clarice mu do toho velice neslušně vstoupila: „Myslím, že jsem se už potom zapomněl vzdálit." Dokončila.

Čekala od něj nějaké pokárání, ale žádné se jí nedostalo.

„Co se děje? Nebudete mě poučovat?"

Pořád na ni jen koukal. „Musím ti připomínat, jak neuvěřitelně rude je neodpovídat mi?"

Posunul se výš na polštář a opřel se o loket, koukajíc na ni tedy z výšky. „Konečně správná osoba."

Chvilku na něj nechápavě zírala, než si uvědomila, o čem mluvil.

„Hannibale…" zavrčela usmívajíc se na něj. V tom ji něco napadlo… bude Hannibal Lecter lechtivý? (evil grin & the end, for today) ;)

Vůbec nevěděl, co plánuje dělat. Opravdu neměl nejmenší tušení. Tím víc jej překvapilo, když na něj vystartovala a začala jej zuřivě lechtat na břiše. Normálně by to snad bylo i příjemné… ale to by b **nesmel** /b být lechtivý! Když Clarice zpozorovala, že její plán slaví úspěch, začala jej lechtat ještě víc. Hannibal se svalil na záda a hystericky se smál.

Tohle se nemělo stát. Je nejnebezpečnější muž na světě a je lechtivý! Jack Crawford musel rotovat v hrobě. Možná by se to za normálních okolností nestalo. Zcela jistě by se soustředil do takové míry, kde by ho lechtání nerozhodilo, ale s Clarice se prostě nedokázal dostatečně soustředit. Čím déle ji znal, tím víc jej vyváděla z míry. Clarice už teď byla doslovně na něm a lechtala jej všude kam dosáhla.

„A dost." Zavrčel Hannibal, když se mu podařilo zachytit její ruce.

Převalil ji na záda a sám zůstal ležet na ní.

Clarice to kapku vyděsilo. Už tu sice byly okamžiky, kdy spolu leželi na jedné posteli skroucení dohromady, ale Hannibal byl poprvé navrchu a ruce jí držel po stranách hlavy. Poměrně těžce oddychoval a Clarice nejistě čekala, co bude dál. Nakonec se na ni k její velké úlevě usmál.

„Tak, Clarice, tohle nebylo moudré. Teď zjistím já, jestli jsi lechtivá ty." Zašklebil se na ni vítězně.

Když ale začaly jeho prsty pobíhat po jejím těle, nehnula ani brvou. Zírala na něj téměř slastně, ale smích ani kroucení se nekonalo. Byl opravdu zklamaný, tohle by si byl užil.

„Že bych konečně byla v něčem lepší?" zavrněla na něj Clarice… začala se mu pohihňávat, ale brzy přestala. A tvář se jí zkřivila bolestí. Na Hannibalově tváři se mihlo znepokojení.

„Co se děje, Clarice?"

„Jizva, Au." Sykla a snažila se dostat ruku z jeho sevření.

Okamžitě ji pustil a slezl z ní dolů. Začala si jizvu hladit a pořád se bolestně ksichtila. Hannibal jí opatrně oddělal ruce z břicha a odhrnul peřinu. Pozorně to zkontroloval a když nezjistil nic závažného, pousmál se a sehnul k jejímu břichu hlavu. Clarice doslova poskočila, když ji na ono bolavé místo začal něžně líbat. (krize, já vím) :)

Nemohl prostě odolat, když ji tam tak viděl ležet.

Clarice musela uznat, že jizva přestávala bolet, ale ona byla čím dál tím víc v šoku. „Hannibale…" vydechla zaraženě.

Pořád s úsměvem k ní vzhlédnul. „Půjdu připravit večeři." Pronesl absolutní off topic a zmizel ven z pokoje.

„Co!" vyprskla Clarice do prázdna.

Nechápala ho. Nikdy jej nepochopí. Kdo by udělal to, co udělal, po tom, co udělal?

„Ach jo." vzdychla zoufale a rozplácla se znovu na postel, zavírajíce oči a přemýšlejíc, co bude dál.

Zhruba za půl hodiny se s lehkým zaklepáním otevřely dveře znovu.

„Clarice?"

Ta se přetočila na posteli na bok a zadívala se na Hannibala. Byl převlečený, na tváři úsměv, který měl od rána jakoby přilepený a zkoumavě na ni koukal.

„Jo? Co bys rád?" zeptala se jej a nechala svůj přízvuk zaznít jak nejvíc to šlo.

Vzdychl a vešel dovnitř. „'Ano', Clarice. Vše je už připravené."

Clarice na něj pár vteřin zamyšleně koukala. „Okey… ale ehm, ráda bych se ještě před večeří okoupala a pokud možno převlékla."

Okamžitě litovala toho, že to řekla, když uviděla samolibý výraz na jeho tváři. Hannibal už strašně dlouho čekal na tento okamžik.

„Jistě." Zazubil se, přešel pokoj a otevřel jí dveře do koupelny.

Clarice teď zírala ještě zděšeněji. Nikde nebyl nikdo, kdo by ji v tento okamžik zachránil od Hannibala. Buď tam půjde sama a nejspíš se složí vysílením, nebo tam půjde s ním a bude se před ním muset vysvléct. Byla si vědoma toho, že už ji nahou vidět musel, ale udělat to dobrovolně…

„Chceš pomoct, Clarice?" zeptal se. Ani se nepokoušel skrýt svoji nevýslovnou radost z toho, kam to všechno spělo.

Nervózně se ušklíbla. „I kdybych nechtěla, tak mi budeš muset pomoct. A mohl by ses aspoň tvářit, žes s tím nepočítal." Zavrčela na něj, opatrně vstávajíc z postele. Ušla několik kroků a dostala se ke dveřím a čekajícímu Hannibalovi. Ten se na ni nevinně usmál a obtočil ji packu okolo pasu, podpíraje ji.

Clarice vzdychla a udělala krok dovnitř. Okamžitě se ale zarazila.

„Myslela jsem, že to má být koupelna, ne lázně!" vyhrkla.

Hannibal se na ni usmál a pomohl jí až k vaně (ehm… dobře bazénu;)). Clarice tam vzdychla a otočila se k němu čelem.

„Dobře, takže… pomůžeš mi, prosím, se vysvléct?"

Velice ochotně jí začal pomáhat, dokud před ním nestála jen ve spodním prádle. Už se natahoval, že jí pomůže s podprsenkou, ale Clarice jej zabrzdila, posadila se na okraj vany a začala si napouštět horkou vodu a samozřejmě nezapomněla na pěnu. Hannibalovi bylo v tu ránu jasné, že má po srandě. Přestože byla slabá, spodní prádlo si vysvléct zvládne a vlézt do vany taky… proč sakra nekoupil do této koupelny jen sprchu!

Když už tam bylo dost vody a dost pěny, vzhlédla k němu. „Otočíš se, prosím?" zeptala se jej, bylo jasně vidět, že neví, jestli její prosbu splní...

Hannibal měl sto chutí říct ne. Chtěl říct ne, ale bylo by rude neposlechnout její prosbu. Tak se tedy neochotně otočil. Po pár vteřinách uslyšel tiché klení (to jak C nešla rozepnout podprda), pak šplouchnutí a vzdech.

„V pořádku, můžeš se otočit." Zamumlala Clarice rozvalená ve vaně.

Nemusela jej dvakrát pobízet. Přisedl si na okraj vany a zadíval se jí na i pardon, chci říct /i b do /b očí. Clarice na něj koukala zpět a nevěděla, co si myslet. „Ehm… co se děje? Potřebuješ něco?" Jinými slovy 'Vystřel'.

„Nepotřebuješ něco ty, Clarice?" opáčil.

Clarice se pousmála. „No, můžeš mi umýt záda." Pronesla žertovně, ovšem někteří to vzali vážně a natáhli se pro houbu. Nadechla se, že se vymluví, ale to už měl Hannibal vyhrnuté rukávy a houbou ji masíroval na zádech.

i "Tak tohle si nechám líbit." /i pomyslela si, opřela se lokty o pokrčená kolena a zavřela oči. Vnímala pak každý jeho dotek, úplně každý moment, kdy se jejich kůže dotkly. Vždy, když zakroužil houbou víc na boky, příjemně jí mravenčilo v podbřišku. Aniž by si to uvědomila, voda začala chladnout. Probral ji až jeho hlas:

„Clarice, měla bys vylézt ven nebo se nachladíš."

Otevřela oči a podívala se přes rameno na muže, který ji bude fascinovat do konce života.

„Jo… ano." Opravila se. „Kde mám ručník?"

Hannibal vstal a ručník jí donesl. Natáhnul ruku, podívajíce jí ho. Mlčky se na něj zadívala. Pár vteřin na ni zíral zpět a pak přechytil ručník, stoupnul si těsně k vaně a podélně jej roztáhl. Clarice vstala, zády k němu. Mírně mu spadla brada, když se tak stalo a ostře vdechl. Nemohl si pomoci, ale na Clarice by jej vzrušilo i kdyby si jen vyhrnula rukáv a odhalila tak pouze zápěstí. Oběma rukama okolo ní opatrně ručník obtočil. Pomohl jí potom vylézt z vany a jelikož to dělal pouze jednou rukou, musel si ji k sobě přitisknout. Ne, že by protestovala. Otočila se pak k němu čelem a zůstala na něj zírat. Ukazováčkem ji pohladil po lícní kosti.

„Donesu ti nějaké oblečení." Zamumlal a zmizel z místnosti.

Clarice se ušklíbla a potom se s úsměvem na tváři začala utírat. Po pár vteřinách se vrátil. Už byla suchá a ručník opět zakrýval její vnady. Přišel k ní a podal jí věci. Spodní prádlo a šaty.

„Šaty." Zamumlala.

Naklonil hlavou na stranu a usmál se. „Samozřejmě." Opáčil a otočil se.

Clarice dělala největší problémy opět podprda. Zápasila s ní dost dlouho, tak dlouho, že si vyčerpáním musela zase sednout na vanu. Pak si konečně oblékla šaty,

„Hotovo."

Otočil se k ní s úsměvem a nabídnul jí ruku. Vzala jej za ni a opatrně vstala. Opět jí jednu packu obtočil okolo pasu a druhou rukou držel za ruku ji. (kostrbatý, ale je noc, co byste po mně chtěli? ;))

Celý týden věnovali výhradně Claricině ‚znovuzprovoznění'. Clarice si to na Hannibalovi prostě vymohla. Se zájmem pozoroval jak se den po dni zlepšovala a sílila. Tohle byla jeho Clarice, silná bojovnice, co se nevzdává. Den, co den za pomoci berlí chodila po celém době, který si při tom aspoň pořádně prohlédla. Pravidelně dělala sed-lehy a kliky. Dost času taky trávili spolu. Hannibal byl velice rád, když si všimnul, že už Clarice není nervózní, když s ním má mluvit nebo se na něj dívat.

Sedmý den už chodila v pohodě a začala myslet na běhání. Hannibal zrovna dělal snídani, když se zjevila v kuchyni.

„Ahoj." Pípla a šla si vzít z ledničky pití.

„Dobré ráno, Clarice. Měla bys ještě spát, musíš odpočívat." Pronesl aniž by se otočil od sporáku.

Clarice vzdychla. „Ještě minutu v tom pokoji a zblázním se."

Konečně se otočil a položil před ni na stůl snídani. „Můžeš si to dovolit, Clarice. Nezapomínej, že bydlíš s psychiatrem."

Pousmála se jeho odpovědi. „Stejně bych si ale, pane doktore, chtěla jít zaběhat. Mám ve Vaše schopnosti nezměrnou důvěru, ale chci ven!" zavrčela na něj hravě.

„Samozřejmě si můžeš jít zaběhat, Clarice. Doufám, že ti nebude vadit, když tě nedoprovodím."

Překvapeně se na něj podívala. „Ty mě necháš jít samotnou, Hannibale?"

„Pod podmínkou, že nepoběžíš daleko, nepřeceníš své síly a nebudu tě muset jít v noci hledat." Opáčil, jako by se nic nedělo.

Clarice vzdychla. „Tak jsem to nemyslela."

Odložil příbor a kývl. „Já vím, jak jsi to myslela. Věřím ti, Clarice. Nevidím důvod, proč bych neměl."

Potěšeně vstala od stolu a obešla si ho. Stoupla si za něj a položila mu packy na ramena.

„Díky." S tím zmizela pryč.

Hannibal v klidu dopil svoji kávu a sám pro sebe se usmál. „Už bylo na čase."

Clarice byla v mžiku v jejím pokoji. Už několik dní před tím si všimla, že tam má i věci na běhání. Hannibal prostě myslel na všechno. Pár minut a byla opět dole, loučit se s Hannibalem.

„Nebudu to přehánět, a tak za hodinu jsem zpět."

Hannibal se na ni pousmál a kývl. „Beze všeho."

Tak tedy Clarice vyšla poprvé sama z jejich domu. Byl to zvláštní pocit, nevidět jej nikde poblíž. Jeho tvář mu vyvstala na mysli ať už se tam podívala kamkoliv. K tomuto místu už pro ni prostě patřil. Běžela dolů na pláž a pak dál po pobřeží. Překvapeně zpomalila, když u vody uviděla někoho sedět. Doběhla až k mladému rybáři. Překvapeně na ni zíral.

„Dobré ráno, slečno." Zazubil se na ni milým úsměvem, když okolo něj probíhala.

„Dobré." Opáčila Clarice a usmála se zpět. „Berou?"

Rybář zakroutil hlavou. „Ne, ale o tom rybaření není."

„Vy to musíte vědět." Opáčila Clarice s pobaveným úšklebkem.

Konečně vstal a natáhnul k ní packu. „Mike Caine."

Clarice se zazubila. „Ten herec? Clarice Star… Palmerová. Pořád si nemůžu odvyknout říkat své dívčí jméno."

Mike na ni překvapeně kouknul. „Takže jste paní!"

Rozpačitě se pousmála. „Jo, tykejte mi prosím."

„Fajn, Clarice. Kde jsi se tady tak najednou vzala?" přizpůsobil se okamžitě.

Otočila se a ukázala směrem odkud přiběhla. „Šla jsem si zaběhat. Bydlíme v té vile tam."

„Noví boháči v našem zapadákově?"

Clarice přikývla: „Víceméně. Tak, Miku, těšilo mě. Budu se muset vrátit. Měj se."

„Jo, ty taky." Opáčil a zase zasednul k udicím.

Clarice se tedy rozběhla zpět. Ne, že by jí Hannibalova společnost byla nepříjemná, ale začínalo to být jednotvárné. Když přiběhla zpět k domu, Hannibal seděl na terase a četl si. Přiběhla k němu a opřela se o zeď těžce oddychujíc.

„Jsi zpět brzy, Clarice." Pronesl a zaklapl knihu.

Přikývla. „Sám si mi říkal, ať to nepřeháním."

Pousmál se na ni a vstal. „I přesto jsem ale počítal s tím, že se pár hodin nevrátíš." Káravě se na něj podívala a on pokračoval: „Pojedu do města pro nějaké potraviny. Dům máš teď celý pro sebe."

Clarice ale zakroutila hlavou. „E-e! Pojedu s tebou. Můžu? No tedy, pokud plánuješ jít do obchodu pro potraviny. Ničeho jiného být svědkem nechci."

Příjemně překvapeně si ji prohlédnul. „Jistě."

„Jen se osprchuju a převléknu. Dej mi čtvrt hodiny!" vyhrkla. Ani nečekala na odpověď a zmizela v domě.

Hannibal se nemohl ubránit úsměvu. Bylo velice příjemné vědět, že se nepokouší za každou cenu vyhýbat společným chvílím.

Nebyla to ještě ani ta čtvrthodina a už vyběhla ven. Potěšeně se na ni pousmál, když zjistil, že nepřišla v riflích a tričku, ale ve světlezelených poměrně krátkých šatech. Zírala na něj zpět a prohlížela si ho. Zničehonic k němu pak přišla a začala mu rozvazovat kravatu. Sundala mu ji, hodila ji na křeslo a začala mu rozepínat košili. Rozepnula vrchní tři knoflíky, pak udělala krok zpět a pokochala se svým dílem.

„That's my boy."

Hannibal tam stál a málem ani nedýchal. Tohle si ještě žádná žena (a že jich měl) nedovolila. Musel se usmát. Clarice jej překvapovala čím dál tím častěji.

„Nepůjdeš přece do obchodu, jako by jsi šel na operu. A takhle ti to stejně víc sluší, Hannibale." Zavrněla Clarice, vzala jej za packu a rozešla se k autu. Úmyslně jej vzala za levou ruku a po cestě jej zlehka hladila přes jizvu.

Město, do kterého jeli nakoupit nebylo nijak extrémně velké. Mohlo mít tak 10 000 obyvatel, jestli ne míň, ale obchodů tam bylo dost a ke Claricinu překvapení byla většina prvotřídní.

V obchodě s potravinami se dlouho nezdrželi. Hannibal naházel do košíku vše, co potřebovali a hned si to šinul k pokladně. Clarice z něj tak trochu nechápala. Asi nechtěl, aby o nich moc lidí vědělo. To ale asi ještě neměl tu čest s malými městy.

Pokladní vypadla jako pohádková babička… no a určitě taky pořádná drbna.

„Vy jste tu noví, že? Ještě Vás neznám."

Hannibal se zhluboka nadechl a chtěl něco nehezkého říct, ale Clarice, která se jej držela za ruku jej mírně nakopla a vzala si slovo:

„Mmn-hmm a moc se nám tu líbí. Že, zlato?" podívala se nesmlouvavě na Hannibala. Musela se usmát, když si uvědomila, že to Hannibal by spíš měl být TEN navenek milý člověk.

„Ano, samozřejmě, drahá."

Bábušce nejspíš došlo, že dokud tam bude i Hannibal, nic moc se nedozví a rozhodla se, že to zkusí, až někdy přijde Clarice sama.

Hannibal zaplatil a s packou okolo Claricina pasu se rozešel ven z obchodu. Ve dveřích ovšem stál vysoký černovlasý chlap a zubil se na Clarice. To, co ale Hannibala opravdu šokovalo bylo, když se na něj Clarice usmála zpět:

„Ahoj, Miku." –„Clarice! Dnes jsme si souzeni, že?" Podíval se na Hannyse. „Tvůj manžel? Máte překrásnou ženu, pane."

Clarice se jen tiše červenala a Hannibal s nuceným úsměvem zavrčel:

„Děkuji, jsem téhož názoru."

Nesmlouvavě si potom vytáhnul Clarice na ulici, k autu. Tam dal věci do auta a vážně se na Clarice zadíval. Ona ovšem dělala, že nechápe.

„Co se děje?" pípla nevinně.

„Kdo to byl, Clarice?" zavrčel Hannibal.

Clarice si sedla na kapotu jeho hýčkaného auta. „Co je to? Křížový výslech?"

Udělal k ní výhružný krok a opravdu děsivě zavrčel. „Clarice…"

Vzdychla a stoupla si těsně před něj. „Známý. Ráno jsme se potkali na pláži. Co tam dělal? Chytal ryby. Co chytil? Nic, protože o tom prý rybaření není. A ještě něco ti povím… nesnáším žárlivé chlapy!"

Hannibal na ni jen zíral. Nešlo poznat, na co myslí. Jestli ji chce znásilnit nebo zabít, nic.

„A ještě něco… koupíš mi prosím plavky, Hannibale?"

Než stihnul zareagovat, Clarice jej letmo políbila na rty, čapla ho za packu a táhla jej do butiku. Neprotestoval. Vyhlídka na Clarice jen v bikinách by přilákala většinu mužské populace v městečku a on se k té většině hrdě hlásil.

Clarice se pomalu hromadily plavky v rukou a po desítkách minut konečně zapadla do kabinky. Hannibal jen seděl pohodlně uvelebený v křesle a čekal, než vyleze ven. Ani se nedivil, když se okolo něj začali scházet chlapi a se zájmem zírali na to, jak mu Clarice dělá přehlídku. Nevadilo mu to z jednoho prostého důvodu: Clarice měla oči jen pro něj. Když mu po půlhodinové přehlídce oznámila, že už jsou to poslední plavky, tak se na ni zazubil rozešel se k jednomu zvláštnímu stojanu. Všichni chlapi mu uhýbali a zírali na to, co vybere, a tudíž na to, v čem později uvidí Clarice.

Když už Hannibal konečně po něčem sáhnul, chlap, co stál u něj, vypískl. „Whow!"

Hannibal se pak s ďábelským výrazem vrátil ke Clarice a podal jí plavky. Ta na ně pár vteřin zírala a pak se podívala na něj.

„A co jen bederní roušku, Hannibale? V tomhle se před ty chlapy nemůžu postavit!" zavrčela na něj, kvůli nedostatku látky na plavkách.

„Soukromně." Široce se na ni usmál.

Clarice se pousmála a zapadla do kabinky. Za pár minut se ozvalo: „Zlato?"

Se samolibým úsměvem vstal a přišel ke kabince. Odtáhnul kousek závěs a se zájmem se podíval na ženu před sebou. Vykouknul pak ven a na adresu prodavačky pronesl: „Bereme tyhle."

V jedné soukromé nemocnici v Seattlu:

„Kdo tomu tady velí?" ptal se naštvaný Clint Pearsall na informacích v Colinově nemocnici.

Colin, který se akorát vracel od pacienta, se za ním zastavil. „Já."

Clint udělal čelem vzad a spustil: „Jsem agent Pearsall, FBI, a požaduji po Vás informace o jedné Vaší pacientce."

„Zajisté se mi můžete prokázat nějakou identifikací, pane." Opáčil Colin stoicky.

Pearsall zmučeně vytáhnul průkaz a ukázal ho Colinovi. Ten si jej od něj prostě vzal a zvednul telefon, který tam měla sestřička na informacích.

„Jo, ahoj, Tome. Prosím tě… dělá u Vás někdo se jménem Clint Pearsall? Ah, tak vedoucí oddělení, bezva… jen se ptám, díky."

Proběhl krátký rozhovor a Colin vrátil zaraženému Pearsallovi jeho průkaz.

„Dobře, zvláštní agente. Co že jste to chtěl?"

„Informaci o pacientce, která zde byla hospitalizována. Clarice Palmerové." Zavrčel Pearsall.

Colin se na něj miloučce usmál. „Obávám se, že přednost, kvůli které si nás naši pacienti vybírají, je hlavně naprostá anonymita pacientů. Až přijdu na to, kdo Vám něco takového řekl, okamžitě jej propustím. Informace o našich pacientech jsou důvěrné a já nemám právo ani chuť říct Vám, jestli tu pacientka s takovým jménem byla."

Pearsall soptil. „Je to v zájmu národní bezpečnosti, musíte nám sdělit všechny informace, doktore."

„Musím jen umřít, pane Pearsalle. Žádné informace Vám neposkytnu. A to ani kdybych tady operoval Usamu bin Ládina nebo vetřelce." Opáčil Colin.

Pearsall se pokusil o vražedný pohled, k Hannibalově vražednému pohledu si ani nepřičichl. „V tom případě Vás musím zatknout, doktore Simmonsi."

Colin pokrčil rameny. „Když musíte, tak musíte."

Pearsall mávnul agentům, kteří Colina začali odvádět ven. Ten se ovšem ještě jednou otočil a na sestřičku zavolal: „Změňte prosím té paní na čtyřce antibiotika, ta která má jí nesedla. Nashledanou." Pak se nechal bez problémů odvést.

Pearsall si vlezl za sestřičkou a odehnal ji od pc. Okamžitě zadal jméno Clarice Starlingová a když nic, tak Clarice Palmerová. Naskočilo mu tam pouze, že už před týdnem opustila nemocnici se svým manželem.

„To nemáte žádné podrobnější záznamy!" vyletěl na sestřičku.

„Normálně ano, ale o této pacientce věděl důležité informace pouze doktor. A pokud se nepletu, tak tohle nesmíte, pane!"

Pearsall naštvaně praštil do stolu. Pak se podíval na své gorily. „Vemte ten počítač k nám, třeba z toho něco vytřískáme."

„Tohle Vás přijde draho!" křičela za nimi sestřička. Hned jakmile vyšli ven, popadla telefon a začala vytáčet číslo mobilního telefonu.

Clarice a Hannibal seděli spolu na pohovce a zírali na plápolající oheň v krbu.

„Clarice, omlouvám se."

Naštvaně se na něj otočila. „Neomlouvej se. Spíš mi řekni, proč vždycky, když si myslím, že by to mezi námi mohlo být dobré, vyrukuješ s nějakou pravdou, o které vím, ale nechci si ji přiznat. Chtěla jsem Krendlera mrtvého a samozřejmě ho nelituju, ale nemusel jsi mi to sakra říct do tváře!"

Hannibal se už nadechl, že odpoví, ale zazvonil mu mobil.

„Špatné zprávy." Zavrčel a zvednul to. Pár minut mluvil, a pak rozhovor ukončil.

„Co se děje?" zeptala se Clarice

Hannibal ji vzal za ruku. „Už se po nás shánějí. Naše drahá FBI před pár hodinami zatknula Colina."

Clarice se na něj zděšeně podívala. „Proč ho zatkli?"

„Clint Pearsall jej zatknul za to, že jim odmítnul vydat informace o Clarice Palmerové. Už vědí, že jsme spolu, ale neví kde. Netuší ani na kterém kontinentu."

„Jak mu pomůžeme?" zeptala se Clarice.

„No, zítra zatelefonuji několika lidem a vše bude zase v pořádku."

Clarice se k němu přitulila a obtočila mu packy okolo pasu, pokládajíce mu hlavu na hruď. „Fajn."

Hannibal ji objal zpět. „Už se nezlobí�?"

Zakroutila hlavou a zavřela oči, usínajíc mu na hrudi.

Když se druhý den ráno probudila, vůbec netušila, kde je. Až když zvedla hlavu a podívala se na kom to leží, začala se rozpomínat na včerejší večer. S úsměvem vstala a šla se protáhnout ven do krásného letního rána. Jak tam tak stála a zírala na moře, napadlo ji, že by mohla otestovat nově koupené plavky…

Hannibal se vzbudil asi půl hodiny po ní. Docela nepříjemně jej zaskočilo, když tam Clarice neviděl. Vstal a šel se podívat, kam mu jeho Clarice zmizela. Nikde v domě ovšem nebyla. Zklamaně sešel dolů. Vyšel potom před dům a zůstal překvapeně zírat na svůj jaguár. Přece by mu neutíkala pěšky. Jeho oči zabloudily k pláži. Neuvěřitelně se mu ulevilo, když uviděl známou postavu.

Pousmál se svému strachu a vrátil se do domu. Šíleně ho bolela záda. Bude muset koupit jinou pohovku. Ale nelitoval té noci. Probouzet se s Clarice v objetí byla už dost dlouho jeho priorita.

Clarice se zhruba po hodině vrátila z pláže. Hannibal nikde.

„Kam jsi se mi ztratilo, zvíře moje?"

Po jeho vzoru prošla celý dům a jako na potvoru jej našla až v poslední místnosti. Seděl si vysvlečený ve vířivce a popíjel šampaňské.

„Dobré ráno." Usmála se na něj s ručníkem okolo ramen.

„Dobré ráno." Opáčil a protáhnul si ruce. „Jaké bylo moře?"

Clarice pokrčila rameny. „Mokré."

Pousmál se na ni a promnul si ztuhlá záda.

„Co se děje?" zeptala se jej starostlivě Clarice. „Špatná noc?"

Přikývnul. „Co se polohy týče, tak ano."

Clarice se na něj usmála a sedla si na okraj vířivky, nohy ponořujíc do vody. „A proč si neřekneš o masáž? Od čeho jsem tvoje manželka?"

Hannibal nahodil potměšilý výraz typu ‚od tohohle ne'. Clarice ale jeho pohled přešla a sedla si za něj. Jeho záda měla mezi nohama a začala jej masírovat. Po pár vteřinách ucítila, jak se uvolnil a naklonil se k ní. Nohami se mu otírala o boky a nohy. Masírovala jej už několik minut, když jí něco došlo.

„Hannibale?"

„Ano, Clarice?"

„Ty na sobě nic nemáš."

„Ne." Zamumlal a otočil se k ní čelem, klekajíc si. Hladina vody se mu zastavila pár centimetrů pod pupíkem. „Takže jsi ve výhodě." Dokončil a jeho ruce se proplazily k rozepínání podprsenky od plavek. Čekal, jestli jej zastaví, ale nic neudělala, jen mu zírala do očí. Pak byla najednou podprsenka dole. Hannibal se nepodíval dolů, stále jí zíral do očí. Přitáhnul si ji k sobě do vody a přitisknul se na ni. Clarice pořád nic. Ponořil ruce pod vodu a pak ucítila, jak se jí jeho prsty obtočily okolo okrajů plavek. Pomalu, opatrně jí je začal sundávat. Konečně mu začala, mimochodem velice ochotně, pomáhat. Pár vteřin a jedna jeho ruka se vynořila z vody, pokládajíc na zem poslední kus látky, který byl do té doby ve vodě.

„Teď jsme si kvit." Zavrněl a opět se posadil.

Clarice se pousmála a taky si sedla… Hannibalovi na klín a naklonila se k němu. Svůdně mu do ucha zavrněla:

„Ještě jsem nedodělala masáž."

Přitiskla mu rty na krk a začala jej tam vášnivě líbat, packama mu mezitím sjížděla po hrudi čím dál, tím níže. Zrovna, když se ústy dostala k jeho rtům, prsty se dostala na ono místo. Překvapeně se ale od Hannibala odtáhla, když jí ruce zastavil. Dřív než se mu stihla vůbec podívat do očí, držel ji v náručí a nesl si ji směr jedny dveře. Za nimi byl jediný pokoj v domě, o kterém nevěděla, co skrývá.

Dveře otevřel bez sebemenšího problému a zase je pak za nimi kopnutím zavřel. Jediné, čeho si Clarice stihla všimnout byla obrovská postel, kralující pokoji. Ve vteřině už na ní zády ležela a Hannibal na ní jí clonil výhled. (ne že by v této pozici chtěla koukat po zařízení pokoje.) Nádherně se na ni usmál a sklonil se k jejich prvnímu opravdovému polibku, při kterém nikomu nic nepředstírali.

Hannibal už pak dál na nějakou bolest zad úplně zapomněl. Existovala pro něj jen Clarice a nic než Clarice.

…

Když se Clarice probudila, blížil se už večer. Ležela napříč postele a hlavu měla na něčem měkkém. Otevřela oči a podívala se, kde je její Zvíře. Když se otočila, zjistila, že mu leží na břiše, pár centimetrů od jeho… prsou (nemysleli jste na nic jiného, že ne?). Hannibal se na ni usmíval a pohrával si s jejími vlasy, které byly rozprostřené z velké části po jeho hrudi.

„Dobré odpoledne." Zamumlal a pohladil ji po tváři.

Clarice se převalila na břicho a popolezla si k němu. „Dokonalé odpoledne." Opáčila a políbila jej letmo na rty.

Hannibal se na ni převalil a začal ji líbat pořádně. Neprotestovala, jen si spokojeně vrněla a tiskla se na něj zpět.

„Mmm!" zawrčela, když ji při líbání na krku kousnul. „Kanibal se v tobě nezapře." Šťouchla jej do žeber a vstala z postele.

Hannibal na ni jen koukal, jako dítě, kterému jste právě vzali nejoblíbenější hračku.

„Půjdu si zaběhat… ještě jsem dnes nebyla.. půjdeš se mnou, zvíře?" zaculila se na něj sladce.

„Zvíře?" zopakoval po ní H.

Rozešla se ke dveřím a u nich se otočila. „Koušeš. Tak jsi zvíře." Opáčila. Když si ale všimla, že Hannibal vstává z postele rozutekla se pryč.

…

Opět zamířila směrem k pláži. Nejen, že se jí tam dobře běhalo, ale západ slunce nad mořem byl opravdu kouzelný. S úsměvem na tváři při běhu vzpomínala na nejlepší sprchu, kterou kdy v životě měla. Hannibal byl opravdu pozorný ke všem částem jejího těla.

Na pláži opět seděla teď už známá postava.

„Miku, děláš ještě něco, kromě toho, že rybaří�?"

Mike vstal ze své židličky a usmál se na Clarice. „Vlastně ani ne. Musím říct, že máš dost divného manžela."

Clariciny sympatie k tomuto muži se začaly prudce blížit bodu mrazu. „Je jiný. Normální muži nejsou nic pro mě."

„A co třeba takový federální agent?" zeptal se Mike téměř hrdě.

Překvapeně se na něj podívala. „Ty jsi agent!"

Mike se k ní přitočil. „Kdybych Vám to řekl, paní Palmerová, musel bych Vás zabít." Svůdně se usmál.

„Flirtuješ se šťastně vdanou ženou, Miku." Zawrčela na něj ostře a ustoupila.

Mike si ji ale k sobě přitáhnul zpět. „A co kdybych z tebe udělal nešťastnou vdovu, hm? Koukej a tu romantickou atmosféru. Chci tě hned teď a tady… jinak ublížím tvému divnému manželovi."

Clarice na něj mlčky zírala. Chtěl ublížit Hannibalovi. Jejímu Hannibalovi. A vydíral ji. Neměla důvod se o Hannibala bát. Neznala nikoho, kdo by se o sebe dokázal postarat lépe než on. Ale to, že na to Mike pomyslel, že ji vydíral sexem a že byl agent, si zasluhovalo odplatu. Udělala k němu krok a položila mu ruce na ramena.

„Chceš zabít mého manžela, pokud se s tebou nevyspím?" dotázala se jej s hravým přízvukem.

„Ano." Opáčil stručně a naklonil se k ní, že ji políbí.

Clarice se k němu naklonila taky a zawrčela:

„Taky tě chci… zabít."

Dřív než si to vůbec uvědomil, dostal koňára do rozkroku a svalil se na zem. Clarice si jej obešla tak, aby mu viděla do tváře.

„Takže za a) mě, nebude nikdo vydírat." Kopanec do hrudi. „Za b) už vůbec ne někdo, jako ty." Další kopanec. „A za c) jen se na manžela škaredě podívej a vlastnoručně tě vykastruju." Přidala další surový kopanec do žeber a další do hlavy. Pak si k němu přidřepla.

„Doufej, že se to můj „divný manžel" nedozví, jinak si budeš přát být b **jen** /b vykastrovaný."

S milým úsměvem se potom rozešla zpět. Ušla pár kroků a uslyšela za sebou divný zvuk. Otočila se a přímo před tváří měla jakýsi klacek. Za klackem rozpoznala Mikovu… Mikovu zděšenou tvář. Zděšenou proto, že mu silná paže svírala hrdlo.

„Pozdě." Oznámila mu Clarice a usmála se na svého muže. „Na večeři si dám jen nějaký lehký zeleninový salát." Pronesla na Hannibalovu adresu a Mikovi vzala ten klacek. „A ty, zlato?"

„Krvavý steak, drahá." opáčil s vražedným pohledem na Mika.

Na menu ten večer byly dva, již zmíněné, pokrmy a skvělé víno:

Clarice se s úsměvem dívala přes stůl na Hannibala, který dojídal svůj opravdu krvavý steak. Snědla poslední rajče, co měla v salátu a složila příbor.

„Výborná večeře." Usmála se na svoji drahou polovičku a dopila víno.

„Nemohu jinak, než souhlasit." Vrátil jí Hannibal úsměv.

Clarice se podívala na kyvadlové hodiny a když zjistila, že už se blíží jedenáct, vstala od stolu a vzala svůj talíř. Obešla stůl a chtěla vzít Hannibalův, na kterém ještě zbyl kus nemravného rybáře. Hannibal ji ale zarazil.

„Clarice, slíbil jsem a jsem si toho plně vědom, že ti nebudu vnucovat žádné jídlo, které by tě mohlo nějak pohoršit. Přesto se ale zeptám… nechceš ochutnat?"

Dramaticky se nadechla a zadívala se mu hluboko do očí.

„Nemyslím, že jsem na to připravená, Hannibale." Sklopila oči. To poslední, co by chtěla bylo zklamat jej.

Hannibal vstal od stolu a objal ji okolo pasu. „V pořádku." Pousmál se a přitisknul se k ní, líbaje ji do vlasů.

…

Aaron Madsen, někdejší spolupracovník a jeden z mála Clariciných přátel v FBI, rozrazil dveře do kanceláře zvláštního agenta Clinta Pearsalla. Vteřinu za ním se dovnitř dostavili i další agenti. Na nic víc nečekal a okamžitě formálním tónem spustil:

„Agente Pearsalle, jste zatčen za pokus o vraždu, nyní pohřešované, zvláštní agentky Clarice M. Starlingové. Máme jednoznačné důkazy o vpravení smrtelné dávky národotvorné infekce do jejího těla a to na b **Váš** /b příkaz."

Pearsall nebyl schopný slova. Byl si 100ně jistý, že to nikoho ani nenapadne.

Pod paží si jej chytil jeden udělaný a drsně vyhlížející agent: „Máte právo nevypovídat, všechno, co řeknete, může být u soudu použito proti Vám. Máte také právo na právního zástupce, pokud si jej nemůžete dovolit, bude Vám přidělen státem…" začal mu vyprávět jeho práva a nesmlouvavě jej táhnul pryč.

Aaron se otočil s Pearsallovu opuštěnému stolu a zůstal na něj zírat. Zanedlouho se k němu postavil jeho spolupracovník.

„Pořád nemůžu uvěřit tomu, že ji málem zabil, že ji chtěl obětovat, jen aby nalákal Lectera." Pronesl hořce.

Aaron přikývl. „Já jen doufám, že je šťastná. Ať už je kdekoliv a…" podíval se svému kolegovi do očí. „S kýmkoliv."

THE END


End file.
